a walk through the past
by cool youkai
Summary: this is a story about 2 girls, 2 boys and soon ur fav charicters. depending who they are!
1. who it started with

Sheiva Hope Fieldhouse. When you say her name what comes to mind, a helpless girl, emotional, hopeful, sappy looking. Well most of these descriptions are the complete opposite of her. You see she's BOLD, sneaky, suspicious, mysterious, okay looking, exciting and, uh very cheerful, joyous almost. When I say almost I really mean almost. 

When I conjure her up in my mind her backs straight, nose held up high, she's very proud of herself, vibrant, like there's a light behind her, she's short, she's only five foot seven. She walks brisk but at the same time she floats. Her left arm is usually covered in bracelets. Her hair is shoulder length, dirty blonde and hangs down in front of her face in strips. Her mouth is baby size and purplish pink, her nose is a bit crooked, but that's okay right!

Sheiva is fifteen, her birthday is November the first at midnight. Her favirote season just happens to be the season her birthday is in, fall! In the fall she says the weather is perfect chilly with warm breezes. A plus to that is she gets too see one of her favirote colours every day, orange. Sheiva's other favirote colours are lime green, purple and pink. There all bright and vibrant like herself.

Well enough about her profile, get on with it what happens next, something exciting you probally hope. Well Sheiva's luckiest day just happens to be Friday the thirteenth.

" I hate it, I hate it, I can't wait untill I can quit this job. It's only October, only three more months can't wait" Sheiva muttered as she carried her last wad of newspapers across the road.  
Sheiva was walking in the middle of the road, j-walking to be the exact, Sheiva usually didn't j-walk but she had something on her mind.   
"What the hell, get of the road you stupid bitch!" yelled a boys voice.  
This caused Sheiva to look up, with just enough time to see a truck, a chevy avalanche to be exact speeding towards her, when she turned her head slightly she could see a cute boy with brown hair running towards her.

I can't let my thoughts wander to how cute he is thought Sheiva I got to get out of the trucks way, she thought this just as the impact of the boys shoulder sent her rolling to the curb of the road.

Jason, the boy who saved the Sheiva from the truck relized he should not have tackled the girl so hard she was sent flying and rolling into the air. Only to have me land on her he thought wearily stareing at the unconcious girl. Up close she didn't seem to be the bitch she was when she was going to get hit by the car.

When the cute guy tackled me I thought uh oh another cute dirtbag, that is until in my spinning I saw the car speed by. The wind force that the truck picked up was great, or at least it seemed that way, my breath had been knocked out of me. The world around me started to fade, the last thing I saw was his HOTT deep green eyes, and the first thing I awoke to was his face. It was very cute. He has high cheek bones, a strong jaw, nice long lips and eyes the color of the deep green sea. His looks almost took my breathe away, for the second time!  
"Are you all right, I kinda tackled you to hard" he smiled sheepishly.  
"Fine I guess" I answered. His voice was as soft as a river. Snap out of it Sheiva your loseing your mind just because he saved your life and is cute.  
He walked me home, instead of to school saying I needed medical help. The whole way home I was limping with my arm around him for support. As we drew near my house I was hopeing my brother wasn't home. If he was that meant there would be a party, party equals alcohol.  
My home was in front of us, it became evident to me that my brother was home. My mind thought of many possibilities. Could I get into my neighbors home.  
Turning around I said "Thanks I can get home from here"  
"No, it's okay I'll take you to your door" he replied.  
"You sure, my brother is having a party, you know what I mean he could be a little high and do something" I replied as smothly as I could. God, why did he have to be so nice.  
"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I walk you to your door" he replied just as smothly " do I get a name?"  
"Sheiva, my name is Sheiva Hope" I smiled.  
" Well, hi Sheiva I'm Jason" he laughed cheerfully.  
We were at my door now, it was abrutly opened by my smiling brother. He opened the door, looked down and frowned. The smile returned to his chubby face in a matter of seconds.  
"Sistar, I kkkknnnooowwwwwww the perfect way to punishhhh youuuuu" he stuttered raising his hand. One thing I learned was that when my brothers drunk his talk may be week but his arm strong. I flinched at the first hit, the second I let tears fall, but I didn't cry. I got ready for the third one, but opened my eyes when none came. My brother was on the ground, his nose bleeding and unconcious. Jason was leaning over him checking for a pulse. Jason stood up grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door just as a crowd started to surronding my brother.

We had run for a long time, when we stopped we were at some park, sitting on the ground, surronded by trees. Jason still gripped my arm, tightly. His grip started to sting. I put my hand on his unfastening his fingers from my arm.  
"Why do you let him hit you?" Jason asked horrified.  
"Because if I don't, I'll get sent to an orphanage, he's the only family I got" I whispered sadly

Jason and me sat there talking for the rest of the day. The schooled probably called. My brother probably said I was sick or lied and said something else like an annual fishing avent, I don't even like fishing.

I was upset to relize that Sheiva the girl I saved from the truck was being abused I mean me and my brother Joey used to get abused by our dad. Theres a restraining order against him though so were safe. For some odd reason I felt the need to protect my new found friend. She fell back onto the ground, as she went down her arm brushed against me, sending electric chills down my back. I think this happened to her to because for a breif moment there was a look of shock.

We talked all afternoon or at least it seemed that way. I left to get us a slice or two of pizza's and then I took her to school, finding out it only had been two hours.. I hope Joey covered for me!Sheiva Hope Fieldhouse. When you say her name what comes to mind, a helpless girl, emotional, hopeful, sappy looking. Well most of these descriptions are the complete opposite of her. You see she's BOLD, sneaky, suspicious, mysterious, okay looking, exciting and, uh very cheerful, joyous almost. When I say almost I really mean almost.

When I conjure her up in my mind her backs straight, nose held up high, she's very proud of herself, vibrant, like there's a light behind her, she's short, she's only five foot seven. She walks brisk but at the same time she floats. Her left arm is usually covered in bracelets. Her hair is shoulder length, dirty blonde and hangs down in front of her face in strips. Her mouth is baby size and purplish pink, her nose is a bit crooked, but that's okay right!

Sheiva is fifteen, her birthday is November the first at midnight. Her favirote season just happens to be the season her birthday is in, fall! In the fall she says the weather is perfect chilly with warm breezes. A plus to that is she gets too see one of her favirote colours every day, orange. Sheiva's other favirote colours are lime green, purple and pink. There all bright and vibrant like herself.

Well enough about her profile, get on with it what happens next, something exciting you probally hope. Well Sheiva's luckiest day just happens to be Friday the thirteenth.

" I hate it, I hate it, I can't wait untill I can quit this job. It's only October, only three more months can't wait" Sheiva muttered as she carried her last wad of newspapers across the road.  
Sheiva was walking in the middle of the road, j-walking to be the exact, Sheiva usually didn't j-walk but she had something on her mind.  
"What the hell, get of the road you stupid bitch!" yelled a boys voice.  
This caused Sheiva to look up, with just enough time to see a truck, a chevy avalanche to be exact speeding towards her, when she turned her head slightly she could see a cute boy with brown hair running towards her.

I can't let my thoughts wander to how cute he is thought Sheiva I got to get out of the trucks way, she thought this just as the impact of the boys shoulder sent her rolling to the curb of the road.

Jason, the boy who saved the Sheiva from the truck relized he should not have tackled the girl so hard she was sent flying and rolling into the air. Only to have me land on her he thought wearily stareing at the unconcious girl. Up close she didn't seem to be the bitch she was when she was going to get hit by the car.

When the cute guy tackled me I thought uh oh another cute dirtbag, that is until in my spinning I saw the car speed by. The wind force that the truck picked up was great, or at least it seemed that way, my breath had been knocked out of me. The world around me started to fade, the last thing I saw was his HOTT deep green eyes, and the first thing I awoke to was his face. It was very cute. He has high cheek bones, a strong jaw, nice long lips and eyes the color of the deep green sea. His looks almost took my breathe away, for the second time!  
"Are you all right, I kinda tackled you to hard" he smiled sheepishly.  
"Fine I guess" I answered. His voice was as soft as a river. Snap out of it Sheiva your loseing your mind just because he saved your life and is cute.  
He walked me home, instead of to school saying I needed medical help. The whole way home I was limping with my arm around him for support. As we drew near my house I was hopeing my brother wasn't home. If he was that meant there would be a party, party equals alcohol.  
My home was in front of us, it became evident to me that my brother was home. My mind thought of many possibilities. Could I get into my neighbors home.  
Turning around I said "Thanks I can get home from here"  
"No, it's okay I'll take you to your door" he replied.  
"You sure, my brother is having a party, you know what I mean he could be a little high and do something" I replied as smothly as I could. God, why did he have to be so nice.  
"Well then I guess it's a good thing that I walk you to your door" he replied just as smothly " do I get a name?"  
"Sheiva, my name is Sheiva Hope" I smiled.  
" Well, hi Sheiva I'm Jason" he laughed cheerfully.  
We were at my door now, it was abrutly opened by my smiling brother. He opened the door, looked down and frowned. The smile returned to his chubby face in a matter of seconds.  
"Sistar, I kkkknnnooowwwwwww the perfect way to punishhhh youuuuu" he stuttered raising his hand. One thing I learned was that when my brothers drunk his talk may be week but his arm strong. I flinched at the first hit, the second I let tears fall, but I didn't cry. I got ready for the third one, but opened my eyes when none came. My brother was on the ground, his nose bleeding and unconcious. Jason was leaning over him checking for a pulse. Jason stood up grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door just as a crowd started to surronding my brother.

We had run for a long time, when we stopped we were at some park, sitting on the ground, surronded by trees. Jason still gripped my arm, tightly. His grip started to sting. I put my hand on his unfastening his fingers from my arm.  
"Why do you let him hit you?" Jason asked horrified.  
"Because if I don't, I'll get sent to an orphanage, he's the only family I got" I whispered sadly

Jason and me sat there talking for the rest of the day. The schooled probably called. My brother probably said I was sick or lied and said something else like an annual fishing avent, I don't even like fishing.

I was upset to relize that Sheiva the girl I saved from the truck was being abused I mean me and my brother Joey used to get abused by our dad. Theres a restraining order against him though so were safe. For some odd reason I felt the need to protect my new found friend. She fell back onto the ground, as she went down her arm brushed against me, sending electric chills down my back. I think this happened to her to because for a breif moment there was a look of shock.

We talked all afternoon or at least it seemed that way. I left to get us a slice or two of pizza's and then I took her to school, finding out it only had been two hours.. I hope Joey covered for me!


	2. and who it started with

Inusora Alisa Perne. What comes to mind when you say this name a snot, rich, spoiled Barbie doll. Well these descriptions are way different, okay only a little different. You see she's not a snot, she's a nag, she's not rich, middle class, she is spoiled yet not exactly a Barbie doll.

When you conjure her up, is she ever a site, a PRETTY one at that. She has rich choclatey eyes, they once were covered by glasses but now contacts bring out their color. She has to die for soft skin without a trace of a pimple or zit, long thick lips the color of a pink rose. Around her neck there is always a necklace to be found, it never moves from its place not even when she walks. Her walk is more like a sway back and fourth. Her hair is silky but a bit on the frizzy side, kind a like dog-ears. Yup, she's almost a plastic, just her friends hold her back, not by force or anything, their just an invisible rope that roots her to her spot by there side.

"Were are you, come on, your two hours late" Inusora muttered to herself.  
Inusora unknowingly started to draw a sword on her history notebook. She was battling a half-human half wolf creature; she knocked it down and immediately started running. Help, I don't get it, someone yelled. Inusora turned around and started to run towards the voice, someone tapping on her shoulder stopped her.  
" Miss. Perne what are you doing"  
This whipped her out of her daydream right away.  
"I…I…..I was, um thinking about the question " she answered.  
"What question I didn't ask a question, other then what are you doing" the man replied, he was obviously the teacher.  
The boy sitting beside her laughed.  
"What you so happy about your twin is having a surgery or were you just covering for your snotty twin brother? I want a straight answer Joey" Inusora snapped. How could her best friend Sheiva have a crush on his brother, Jason?  
"Well, weres your friend, she probably got runned over by a car, today's her lucky day isn't it Friday the thirteenth" Joey stuttered back.  
"Hi Mr.Brentford" interrupted Jason and Sheiva in union.  
"Oh, there you two are, just about to tell the VP (vice principal) that we need a follow up!" exclaimed Mr.Brentford.  
"None is needed" replied Jason, giving Sheiva a private look.  
How could Sheiva? She skipped school with my mortal enemy's brother. I gave Sheiva my grump look!  
I, Joey decided to give Jase a letter. I mean who skips school with a girl like Sheiva. As I passed the note behind Sheiva's back, I noticed that Inusora was giving Sheiva disinfectant. I looked into Inusora's desk and saw that there was a first-aid kit. I looked to where she was applying the cream; it was on Sheiva's cheek. Her cheek was red, in the middle of the redness it is black and bleeding.

I decided to slip the note into Jason's desk instead, seeing that he was checking out Mary-Bell. Mary-Bell is on the high-class menu only.

I helped Sheiva with her bruise, I mean it's like the only thing I can do for her. Sheiva has always had a crush on Jason, but then she's always thought he was snot to. I was wondering if anything special happened between them. I guessed not after I saw Jason checking out another girl in are class.

It was recess when I finally got to ask Sheiva what happened. She told me. I was amazed; Jason never seemed the type. She had just finished telling me when Jason and Joey came up to us.  
"Look, uh Inusora will you go out with me?" asked Joey, slinging his arm around my shoulder.  
"Uh, no, N O,no" I answered panicking, why do they always do this to me.  
"Sheiva I think we have something special, can you go out with me at least once and see what you think, Inusora said yes to Joey so will go on a double date that is if you want to" Jason blurted out at an amazing speed.  
"If Inusora really said yes then sure" Sheiva answered as smooth as ice.  
"Well she said yes, we'll pick the both of you's up at 10:00 will get back at 12:00. Be ready and dress western.  
"But…I never said that….." I got out barely as the walked away.  
"What just happened?" Sheiva asked me.  
"I'm not really sure" I answered.  
"I think we just got asked out!" Sheiva said unbelievingly.  
"Not, only asked out, asked out by your crush and the hottest boy in the school!" I exclaimed, it was like a miracle.  
We went to my house, to get dressed up. Sheiva was taking a shower, I practiced a note I had just learned on the ele. guitar, Sheiva always told me there were more notes then she could remember, was she ever right.  
"Done, your turn" Sheiva said slipping into my brother's track pants.  
I had my shower. We got dressed into are western stilled clothes. Sheiva said hers was a surprise and went into the bathroom. I wore a cowgirl hat, a white blouse, and jeans. Sheiva came out then still dressed in my brother's sweats. She added a blue, silk scarf around my neck, a big belt, and gun holders, the kind that are attached to the belt.

Sheiva had gone into the bathroom and then came out to show me. I was surprised she wore Indian boots, the ones actually made from buffalo, a pair of jean shorts, a one sleeved buffalo shirt, a cow girl hat with a feather in it, Indian beads, and buffalo tide bracelet.  
"Here let me put your hair into a braid!" Sheiva demanded  
"Okay then I'll do yours" I laughed at the unspoken demand.  
We had just heard the doorbell ring. We glanced at each other and laughed, were we ever a sight. Sheiva looked out the window and started to laugh real hard. I heard shouts and ran to the window. The boys did a good job at looking western I thought as I started to laugh to.  
Joey wore a white shirt tucked into his jeans. His belt was three times the size as mine; his cowboy hat was upright so we could see the piece of wheat in his mouth.

Jason's outfit was another story. He had a cowboy hat, wheat in his mouth, jeans, a belt the same as Joey's. The thing that was funny about his outfit was that he had a ball ender his white top. At the right corner of his top was a star, I was guessing said sheriff.


	3. a problom created

(jason) I felt a wave of relief come over me, Sheiva looked great, I'm not talking about the outside. WAIT; change that she looked great that I could see from the window, but not only that she was all smiles, laughing at my ball stomach. I waited as patiently as I could while Sheiva and Inusora came down to the door. Joey started to tease Inusora again, she almost hit Joey a cross the face, I swear she would have if Sheiva hadn't jabbed her in the stomach.  
(Joey)  
I, Joey decided to tease Inusora I mean what harm could come from it? I later found out a broken nose apparently. Who was the first guy who teased Inusora and ended up with a broken nose? They wouldn't tell me but who would, I'm nosy and popular, I'd tell everybody! Not a good move, Inusora hates me, as it is, why make her embarrassed if your trying to become her boyfriend.  
(Inusora)  
The boys took Sheiva and me to the Devil's House. Their menu is full of spices that burn your tongue.  
"Mmmm. Mmmm. My favorite place, especially on a cool night!" Sheiva announced.  
"This places menu warms you up right away" Joey stated taking in a breath of spicy smells.  
" This is going to be a bomb," Jason added on.  
" Sure it'll be a bomb when I blow up!" I said enthusiastically.   
The whole group laughed at me, I grinned sheepishly, what was I supposed to do, laugh at myself.  
" Bands are now allowed to step fourth and play their music, let it rollllll" a waiter announced brightly from on top of the stage.

(sheiva) When I heard the announcer announce the thing about the bands it just hit me that I had the song I wanted to show Inusora with me. Me and Inusora since we were twelve have always dreamed of becoming famous musicians. Since I was twelve I had started writing songs, some good, some great, and some horrible.  
" Inusora here's those songs I was talking about" I exclaimed excitedly.  
"Another one of Sheiva's many talents, I guess" sneered Joey  
"Joey you'd be a lot more appealing if you weren't jealous of shieva's talents, or anybody else's for that matter" Insure laughed causing Joey to shut up.  
(sheiva) Okay not to brag or anything Inusora should really learn to control her temper, shouldn't I be grateful though her temper has saved me a couple of times! Okay I'm grateful! I handed her the song and tapped out the beat for her to read it, She looked up from the sheet and smiled!  
" At least Joey was right about one thing it is one of your talents this is great" Inusora exclaimed.  
Joey sighed miserably, Inusora handed him the sheet of paper and he began to read. He looked up and said something about it being okay, it's rusty! He passed it to Jason who was smiling like a cat's mouth being pulled into two directions.  
" I play the drums, Joey plays the bass guitar and a bit on the elec. He's an okay background singer, I know Inusora plays the electric guitar big time and is a good singer, we've just learnt that Sheiva's a great song writer and that she's a good singer so should we get on the stage or what?" Jason exclaimed excitedly.  
" Come on girls it'll be fun!" coaxed Joey, more two Inusora then anyone else.   
"Sure it'll be the talk of the school Monday! See its miss. I'm so perfect girl!" Inusora muttered as we pushed her to the stage.  
I was to busy thinking about something to here the announcer man welcome the butterflies onto the stage.  
" Who's going to sing?" I asked.  
" Whoever is voted to sing baby, it's you! You know the song the best and you are also the best singer!" Jason announced swinging his arm around my shoulders.  
"I'm horrible though" I yelped.  
" No baby when I was at your house I grabbed a CD that said personal, I listened to it, baby your good" Jason reassured.  
" You stole my personal CD, are you stupid it was marked personal so it's personal, what were you thinking" I yelled in an angry voice, it made him jump.  
It took him a while to realize I was laughing at him, he looked behind me to see his brother rolling on the ground kicking his legs and laughing hard! Really hard. The announcer came and looked down at Joey with distrust, I mean who wouldn't.  
" Hi dudes, dudette….s" Inusora had come back in the middle f his sentence, " How or what would you like me to introduce you as?" the announcer dude asked.  
" The demons" Inusora and me shouted.  
The boys gave us looks as the man walked away.  
" The demons?" they asked a bit confused.  
" We used to watch this show called Inuyasha, it was great, one of those cartoons that you wish you were in. Sheiva likes to write stories and wrote us into the cartoon world! She liked to sing even though she thinks she's really crappy and stuff in the story her me two boys get sucked into the world by a well, you know just little kid stuff. It, the show had demons in it and we liked the sound of the demons for are imaginary band!" Inusora chitchatted.  
"The announcer is announcing us so stop your chirping" I instructed in a voice that I thought was serious, but it soon had me and the whole group laughing.  
" I present to you the demons," the announcer yelled into the microphone.  
We walked onto the stage to some clapping. The miss princess table watched us wearily. When they saw Jason and Joey they smiled. Ohoh the talk at school will be us!  
To late to worry now, Jason started. Joey started, Inusora started, all that needed to be started was the singing, which's me, shit this is bad. I started to sing when I was given the Que. I was surprised I actually sounded good. I smiled and started singing my heartout.

(inusora) We were playing Sheiva's song, I was so scared , were going to mess up, Sheiva's going to sound horrible. We didn't mess up, Sheiva sounded great and I was beaming at the end when we got a huge applaud.  
" ENCORE, ENCORE" shouted the audience. The Barbie dolls stood up looked us up and down and went to the announcer. I listened closely to hear what she had to say about us.  
" Look at their outfits, don't you think it's a bit racist?" Marybelle asked sweetly.  
I walked over looked at her dress, what can I say about the overly huge breasted, tight butt girl. Sheiva came over to.  
" I heard you think that were being racist with are clothing, you know it's quite stupid of you to think that celebrating their Texan blood is racist" sheiva stated. " The thing a girl like you would think that is most racist is my Indian blood. It's not my fault it's the crusobian holiday. I have to wear Indian clothes or I am not worthy of my todim" Sheiva stated firmly. " So if you think were the ones being racist think before you say things, you've hurt my pride" Sheiva managed to say solemnly without laughing.  
" Problem solved" the announcer said sheepishly as he walked away. " By the way your up again"  
" Have you ever thought of becoming a liar teacher you would be good!" complimented Marybelle.  
" No but I've thought about being an actor, a liar teacher is basically the same thing so thanks for the compliment" Sheiva smiled. " Come on Inusora we have a song to play"  
God Sheiva could be a pain, a bother. My favorite way to make her mad was shitheaded sheiva hey that rhymes guess it's true shitheaded Sheiva. But of course she would reply Inusora the shithole aura. Positive and negative things always come together.  
(Jason) Wow that was good! Sheiva sung her heart out, I drummed the beat out, with each beat I felt my heart swell with pride. Inusora strummed her fingers raw, Joey too! When the crowd shouted encore I saw Sheiva, Inusora,Marybelle and the announcer talking. Not good talk either. I was about to go and see what the problem was. I didn't need to Sheiva and Inusora turned around with smiles on their faces. They laughed and went to their stations to play the song once more.

(joey) By the time we dropped Inusora and Sheiva at Inusora's house Jason was worried that Sheiva would do something stupid so he had me drive around the block and park in a driveway that would allow us to have perfect view of the house. We parked and watched the door.  
" I want my track pants back She, and I don't want to have to go to your house to get them again," yelled a boy from the window beside Inusora's room as Sheiva ran out the door.  
" Give her a break," yelled Inusora appearing at her window.  
" Ya give me a break my able the avalanche temper. See you the next avalanche avalanche!" Sheiva shouted as she ran down the street.  
Jason sighed; it was obvious Sheiva also had a crush on Inusora's brother.  
" You really like her don't you," I asked turning to Jason. He was mumbling something. I listened harder to see if I would be able to understand him.  
" That's it I gotta tell the police, I gotta" Jason muttered.  
" Jason" I said leaning closer.  
"Take me to the police center Joey there's something I gotta do" Jason shouted with a great force causing me to jump back.  
Okay I thought wearily he needs to do something at the police station, what? I asked myself. What could he possibly need to tell the police.  
(jason) Oh man I ain't doing this am I? I asked myself.  
"Hello son, how can I help you?" the police on duty asked me.  
I looked at him and wondered if he could tell that I was nervous and scared! Can police officers sense fear?  
" Actually yes I need to, to, to talk to somebody" I answered looking at my feet.  
" About what? How did you get here?" he asked looking at me sincerely.  
" My brother drove me here, he's waiting for me in the parking lot. I need to talk to somebody about, about abuse" I answered looking at him straight in the eye. It was like somebody stopped the time they would see a boy staring at a police officer straight in the eye. The seconds ticked by. Tick, tick, tick. I don't know how long we stayed that way but I was glad when he broke the silence.  
" You're a pretty brave boy looking me in the eye like that, most abused boys are afraid were going to belt them." The police officer said looking at my costume. I looked down to and blushed.  
"It's not me who's being abused, it's a friend. I just came back from a costume date." I muttered.  
" Oh then uh, go through that door" he instructed.


	4. solving the problom

The room was small. I talked to a lady; she was nice, a little too nice. I told her what I saw, what I knew and what I heard! At the end she told me that it was taped. Holy shit! The next thing she said scared me.  
" Don't worry your friend will be put in a foster home near by. No wait, oh whatever it, her home will be in the big apple. Shopping therapy will help clear her brain," the councilor said with no emotion at all.  
I had walked to the car. I walked into the house and I did not say a word. I walked passed my parents they said hi; I still did not say a word. I walked up the stairs and on the top was greeted by my dog; I did not say a word. I plopped down on my bed; I did not say a word. Joey asked me what was wrong and I still did not say a word. I curled up in a ball and closed my eyes, hoping it was all a dream and when I wake up in the morning Sheive will still be here and happy.  
I woke up in the morning to a ringing phone. I turned around and watched Joey say the words I had hoped would only be in my dreams. Sheiva's gone.

( joey) I talked on the phone to Inusora. She said Sheiva's house was up for sale. Sheiva wasn't home and she wasn't answering her emails. Bottom line, Sheiva is gone. I told Jason, who looked like he already knew. He mouthed the words as I said them. It looked like his worst dream came true. I was wishing that I hadn't said anything to him. He looked bad enough last night this morning he was paler.  
"Jase I'm going to be at Inusora's to comfort her, are you going to be okay?" I asked Jason knowing he was going to lie and say yes maybe even disappear for a while, nevermind it was a definite yes that he would disappear.  
" Yeah sure, I'm fine. Go get her." He said wearing a fake smile.  
I left the house knowing my brother was suffering knowing he would leave, I also knew that Inusora was suffering and that she would probably like me more, know me better .We wouldn't have problems nagging at each other anymore. DAMN.I loved her, and she hated me, real bad! What could I do I was drawn by love to her, so my brother may leave for a while but he'd be back. He would feel betrayed but he'd get over it.  
Me and Inusora were closer now, I'd stayed there longer then I had planned to, I'm glad though Inusora leans on my shoulder now. She smiles at me even through this crisis. When I got home I had thought Jason would be back from his walk but instead what I found was a picture labeled in Japanese. Wild thought sore through my head maybe I should have invited Inusora over instead, no that would have been bad.  
I looked at the picture again Jason had drawn this, it must have taken a long time. Maybe long enough he might have only left an hour ago. I looked at my alarm clock it said 9:00. When Jason went out he usually stayed out for five hours maximum, which meant he wouldn't be home until 2:00 a.m. I sat there for a moment wondering were to look for him. Then it hit me he would probably go where him and Sheiva first became acquainted as great friends, meaning the willow tree park, under some short spruces.  
I sat up confidant this would be where he would go. I ran out the house keys in hand, jumped down the steps ran down the path to the end of the driveway and catapulted into my car. I started the engine and speed away, hoping to fine Jason and bring him home quietly. When I say quietly I mean with no fuss!  
"Jason, Jason, come on out, where are you Jason?" I called out. Ignoring the couple who was looking at me like I was crazy, but then again who wouldn't? But I'd show them when I came around the corner again with Jason.  
I looked under the shelter of trees, my mouth dropped open at what I saw, then again who's wouldn't, that is if they were older then seventeen and have had sex before they wouldn't. You see what I saw was Marybelle naked, I know every boy at my school wishes see her naked, even I do, I mean I did. Now that I've seen her I wish I hadn't. She had a lot of pimples every where; the only thing good about her naked self was probably her breast.  
I finally got my voice and screamed. My scream could be heard a mile way. My blood turned cold as she turned towards me and whispered help. When she spoke I realized for the first time since I had seen her naked that she was bleeding like crazy.  
Just then the couple I had seen earlier that day came around the corner followed by some people who lived in close residences. I probably stood there an hour after the ambulance had taken her away. All I could remember was her deep wound, a wound so deep it would seem impossible for her to survive.  
As I headed to my car my mind wondered back to the real problem Jason. I wondered what the Japanese inscribed words meant. Then I was wondering if I'd ever see Jason's smiling face ever again. I wonder if Jason's thinking of me. If he isn't fuck him, if he is I wish he could see my face asking him to come home.  
Just before I went to grab my keys my cell rang. I picked it up.  
"Hello, this is Jason and Joey, I mean this is Joey" I said in a fake cheerful voice.  
" Hey, Joey, look I'm sorry, I know where Sheiva is, I needed to find her, before you try to interrupt me let me finish. I felt a need to protect Sheiva when I was under the trees with her. That was after I saw her brother hit her. Her arm brushed against mine it was like a shock connecting us. I swear she felt it to. Tell Inusora that I'm sorry. She'll understand Sheiva's sending you guys an e-mail. Okay you can talk now I'm done" Jason spoke softly, wisely and swiftly at the same time.  
" Wow I never knew you felt that stongly about Sheiva, I'm glad that you told me, thanks Jase. By the way Jase I'm sorry times two. I know your going to say only one apology Joe, but your wrong I owe you an apology for being a lazy ass and not wanting to comfort you and the second for saying you know. By the way what dose the Japanese writing mean?" I said in the most serious matter that I had never heard in my voice since I had to tell the judge what happened.  
" Um a bit embarrassed at the meaning but I'll tell you any way it says fool bro! The picture was not meant for you, just one to put in my folder but when I left I kinda put it on your bed sorry about that" Jason muttered.  
"It all right bro, I'll tell ma your sleeping over at Sheiva's cause then it not a total lie, I'm going to Inusora's so I'll be there when she checks the e-m out" I said happily as I hung up!  
So Jason was all right and that made me all right! Never mind I wasn't all right; I couldn't get the thoughts of marybelles sweet hour glassed shape out of my mind. Normally I think this would have been good if it hadn't been for the small pink colored pimples that covered her body. I shivered, I felt sorry for the doctors who had to brush their hands against her body. I looked up and smiled, glad that I had finally reached Inusora's house, she could be a distraction, a big distraction. I put my cars top up and locked the doors. When I finally got to the door and knocked on the door Inusora had already bounded down the stairs.  
"Hi" Inusora exclaimed throwing her arms around me.  
"Hi Jason went missing but he's in New York. He called me that's where Sheiva is, Sheiva's sending us an e mail, I'm sleeping over at your house and if any one asks about Jason he's at Sheiva's house. Let's go to your room, okay!" I answered speaking fast, in a rush to get it all out.  
"Wow system overload, to much info, possibility of blowing up, please shut down software now" Inusora laughed as she sat down on the ground.  
I sunk down beside her. She laughed when she saw my face. She stood up, grabbed my arm and led me up the stairs to her room at a fast speed. I looked around her room as if I was searching for an answer. An answer to this mess I had got myself into. What to do? What to do? Inusora started up the computer and got another chair for me. I sunk into it and stared at the computer screen as if it was having a conversation with me.  
"Oh my gosh she sent me an e-m it's here Joey baby" Inusora yelped grabbing my hands pulling me off my chair. We started dancing in circles that is until her brother yelled at us for making too much racket.  
" Did you know you called me Joey baby!" I asked a bit shocked.  
" Course, the next step is getting me to call you my Joey baby, but trust me that's not going to happen until you prove yourself worthy of the name" Inusora smiled, teasing me.  
"Come on we should read it now find out what it says" I told her. She smiled and just nodded her head. She clicked on it and we both crossed are fingers. We shared one final glance and began to read. I closed my eyes and prayed that their e-mail would only bring good news. I took a deep breath and began to read out loud.

(AFTER THE E-MAIL)

(Inusora) Thank god Sheiva's e-mail only brung nothing but good news! Okay I admit it I'm a bit worried about the whole running away, police out looking for thing, but other then that it was all good for me.  
The airplane popped up just then saying I had a new message, so I clicked on the message. It was from an old friend wishing me happy birthday, when I said old I meant old as in age! His name is Bertie; I met him when I volunteered at the hospital to get rid of my forty hours volunteer time for highschool. Well back to Bertie he has an anemia problem and is always forgetting things. Like the fact that my birthday was in September, and that it isn't on the 15th.  
Since I had been worried about Sheiva my mother had allowed me to stay home, from church that is, I won't be so lucky tomorrow I thought sadly. School without Sheiva to goof off with isn't that much appealing oh well Joey will hang with me, I hope. I looked over at Joey he was looking at me strangely.  
"What would you say if I told you that I, that, that, that I, that I had seen Marybelle naked not to long ago?" Joey asked bravely in a quivering voice.  
" I'd, I'd say you were…. Lying" I answered stuttering here and there. My thoughts were all bad. Joey and me had had such a great time in each others company, it'd be heart breaking if Joey had been cheating on me. My thoughts turned to Joey and Marybelle the snob naked together gasping in each other's arms. I shuttered. Not only did that thought make me jealous and angry it also made me disappointed. Disappointed that I had thought Joey was a man not a two timing jackass.  
" I'm not lying, I was looking for Jason. I thought he'd be under the spruces where him and Sheiva had spent the first hours of their relationship. I turned the corner and there she was, she was naked. I know all boys at school dream about her perfect hourglassed shaped body naked, even I did I'm telling you this cause I don't wanna lie to you. She turned around and mouthed the word help. I saw a cut on her; it was so deep it'd take a miracle for her to survive. I screamed, not so much because of the cut or shock more because her perfect body was covered in small pink pimples. I'm not even sure if they are pimples they could be lumps or bumps. It looked like she'd had to come from a different world. Inusora I'm scared scared of what did that and where it could strike next. It could be me. It could be you. It could be are best friends. Are siblings? It could be Sheiva and Jason." Joey said barely managing to get the words out.  
I couldn't get my mouth to work. Had Joey just said all that to me? Had he just told me he was worried about me more then himself. Was he telling me Sheiva and Jason were in danger? Could this really be happening? So he is the man I thought he was. So he wasn't cheating on me. So he is a virgin. So what should I do? What am I supposed to say? I don't know? These are only a few of the thoughts that were going through my head at the speed of light.  
" I…I…. I…. I don't know what to say! All I can say is thank you, thank you for telling me this," I cried. I couldn't handle the tears of happiness that came shattering out of my eyelids. Joey scooped me up and walked towards my queen-sized waterbed that was cushioned with tuns and tuns of pillows. He sunk onto the waterbed me in arms. He pulled the covers back, grabbed the romote and turned on the TV.  
" You got to relax, go to bed, fall asleep. So sleep. You have a big day tomorrow! Were going to hang out and do lots if fun stuff. Don't worry about a thing I got it all figured out" Joey muttered to me as he leaned into his pillow and fell fast a sleep.


	5. realizing

(Joey) God, was school ever boring. It felt like I have been in school for twenty hours, when I'd only been there two!  
It was recess now! I was sitting with Inusora at her usual table instead of in the center table, which was my usual. My friends sitting at that table were giving me stares. The person who gave me the most stares was Marybelle.  
"This is very intimidating" Inusora said meekly.  
" I know" I answered, looking up from my food.  
"So what ya want to talk about?" Inusora asked trying to be cheerful.  
" Uh how were going to get are parents to let us skip school tomorrow?" I said in a serious voice, cause this was a serious matter.  
Inusora started to laugh at me.  
"What?" I asked a bit shocked.  
Then it hit me; I started laughing hard too. How stupid of me, I thought looking over to the board behind Inusora's head. We had no school tomorrow it was a P.D.Day!  
" I think that was one of the most stupidest things I've said" I laughed.  
" No it's your second most stupid! Joey baby, you should have heard what you were saying in your sleep last night" Inusora chuckled.  
" Your chuckle reminds me of what Jason told me about Sheiva" I said letting my thoughts flow," Jason told me about rescuing Sheiva from the chevi avalanche, he knocked her out and landed on top of her. When she opened her eyes Jason said he lost all of the bitchy thoughts about her. He said her brilliant eyes of ocean green melted him, and then her silky hair made the eyes stand out even more. He was about to say something when her mouth dimpled into a smile. Jason said if she hadn't been so beautiful he would have made a speech about not being a bitch," I said.  
" How dose this have anything to do with my chuckle" Inusora asked even though she liked the juicy details of a boy's thoughts.  
" I wasn't finished babe. Now I will continue. Jason said something about tackling her to hard and she laughed saying it was okay cause it saved her life. Jason loved the sound of her laugh, he told me it sent chills down his back it was so crystal clear, as smooth as ice. Well that's what I was trying to say, I haven't made my point have I?" I asked kinda in an amused way.  
" No you haven't don't worry I'll be patient, for about another minute" Inusora smiled angelously looking at her watch.  
" Well I just thought I'd take this moment to say your chuckle as much as I'd like to say it gives me chills and is as smooth as ice, I have to say it makes me feel like I'm encircled my fire, my warmth, it makes me want to hear you chuckle again to feel the heat to feel the closeness of your presence. Is this making any sense? I guess not but I guess what I'm trying to say is I love your chuckle so feel free to chuckle a lot!" I announced, breaking out a little sweat.  
" Wow, okay lets see. I like you cause, uh, cause, cause, um, let me think a moment" Inusora flushed a little.  
Oh my, she can't think anthing about me she really likes. What could this mean? Damn it! What am I supposed to say, when she doesn't come out with anything?  
" Got it, I really like it when you think. Here let me explain. When you were told the last boyfriend ended up with a broken nose you were quiet for a while. Thinking why we didn't tell you. You got it on the bull's eye right away. You are popular and might tell somebody. When I said I was going to be the bomb you were silent again. You thought maybe this was a bad choice. When I called about Sheiva you were silent for a moment thinking, you choose to comfort me. When you were at my house and were lead up to my room you were silent thinking about sitting beside me and let me cry it out or getting me to talk to you. Uh I'm done" Inusora spoke from her heart.  
" For a moment there I thought you couldn't think of a reason" I joked.  
" Me to. I thought man if I don't say a reason he's going to think I'm using him as an emotional magnet. Don't worry I had a ton of reasons but most very personal that I'm not comfortable telling you yet" Inusora smiled.  
The bell rang Inusora and me shared one last smile before we went are separate classrooms. I had English with a shutter I realized we were writing something about an important relationship that exists between you and someone.  
" I told you about the assignment last class that were going to be starting today. For those of you who have bad memory it's on the board. I have also wrote two names on the board those two are expected to read there's in front of the class" an extremely fat, mousy woman snapped.  
Mrs. Myers why did you have to pick me and Jason to read ours out loud. Why can't you ever forget about the twins and put somebody else up. Well I guess since I'm first she won't notice until later that Jason isn't here. Also a question of concern why do we have to sit in are assigned seats I thought looking at my seat and the person next to it, Marybelle.  
" You know Joey we can still accept you back into the group, even though you did that demon presentation thing with the unpops of the year. But we couldn't accept Jason back. I saw him kiss her, the green bug eyed creep." Marybelle said smiling sweetly.  
" The so called bugged eyed creeps name is Sheiva, and Jason isn't looking for a ticket back into the group. Neither am I. And the demon presentation is not a presentation it's called a band rehearsal. The band members aren't the unpops of the year and you know it Marybelle. Also I'd rather kick my foot into my ass and have it get stuck then be seen around you. Or do you remember the naked show. A lot of the people's mothers saw when they came running. They don't want there kids hanging around a creep like you so, you know just turn around and don't talk to me" I dissed her like crazy. She had made three mistakes dissing Inusora's best friend. Dissing Inusora and dissing my brother.  
" But…." Marybelle started to protest.  
" Shut up marybelle and get to work" Mrs. Myers yelled.  
I looked up and realized she had been listening to are conversation, she picked my side cause I wasn't being the snot I realized and smiled at her. Her name was now on my friend list and crossed out of my enemy list. She eyed my name on the board and looked at me. I then noticed she was indicating she could change the name, I shook my head no and got to work.  
45 MINUTES LATER  
" Joey come on up to the front it's time" Mrs. Myers smiled.  
" Okay, I'm not quite finish but here I go. The person I picked well you'll have to wait to find out. Everyone here knows him, but not as good as I. He has been there for most of you, helped some in a middle of a crisis. He has risked his life for someone twice; both of those people are in this room. He has had a relationship with two people. His first relationship lasted for two months, they weren't right for each other; the relationship he has now has lasted so far for about a week. My relationship with him has lasted eighteen years. If you haven't been able to guess it's Jason. We were born as twin's seven seconds a part on a cold February night. He's the younger one, just wanted to tell you that! If you look around the room and rest your eyes where Jason sits you'll notice he's not there. Why? I'll tell you why as long as you don't go telling the police. He's gone because of a girl named Sheiva. Most of you know Sheiva and are probably thinking Jason and Sheiva, what? What's going on? What she'd do to him? Well I'm telling you I'm not worried and neither are you. Cause I'm telling you it's a good reason. The relationship that I told you about that has lasted so far a week that's with Sheiva. Sheiva was abused by her brother. Some of you may have noticed bruises on her. She'll tell you she fell down the stairs or she fell of a bike. She was just protecting her brother. Well Jase told the police now uh, she was sent to a foster home in New York. Jason went after her and is with her right now. Well I've told you the relationships he's in with people, people in this room, a dying boy in the hospital, an abused girl, and me. Well next time your about to say he's a snot think about it he's probably helped you, a friend of yours, or someone your having a relationship with. You're not going to make things better by beating him! Thanks!" I spoke as loud as I could trying to get my message across.  
" Bravo, bravo! An excellent speech given by Joey. I'm sure you all agree. Since Jason is not here will have to pick somebody else. How about Marybelle since your chatting around your obviously done! Come on up!" Mrs, Myers yelled.  
I sat down and stared at the chalkboard not hearing anything the people around me said. I hardly noticed the bell ring. Mrs.Myers came over and tapped me on the shoulder. I was to meet her after school to discuss something with her.

(Inusora) All through out the rest of school all I could think of was Joey, and Sheiva. Okay I only thought of Sheiva a little! Joey had pulled me into my bed with me on top of him. At first I was mad, well actually outraged that he thought he could take advantage of me, but after a moment in rage I realized it was supposed to be a comforting gesture. I awoke to the smell of pancakes and shivered feeling cold. For a couple of seconds it seemed like everything had been a dream, that is until Joey came bounding down the steps calling good morning sleepyhead or something like that. His pancakes aroma sure fooled me, they were horrible I ate them just to make him happy. Well I have to admit they were better pancakes then mine.  
" Hey Inusora" Joey called running up to me.  
" Hi, what's up?" I asked.  
" I have to meet Mrs.Myers after school, but wait for me okay at her classrooms door" Joey yelled as he rushed down the hall when I had stopped in front of my next classes door.  
I walked into my class and took my seat beside a boy named Warren. Warren turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back a bit hesitantly. I turned to my notebook and started to doodle selfconciously. Warren had the sweetest features. His broad shoulders held a thick neck that looked very masculine. His hair was in a need of a trim, but it looked good that way. His eyes were a deep blue and held mysteries, like the ocean. He had the perfect nose, thee perfect nose. His lips sigh made you think of kissing him. His skin is tan, even in the winter. Everyone asked him what his secret was and he would answer," No secret, I come from California". He was tall, it intimidated the teachers.  
" Are you okay Inusora?" Warren asked.  
" What do ya mean?" I asked a bit confused.  
" Usually you start a nervous chatter, today your not very nervous. So I thought maybe something was wrong." Warren explained.  
" Oh, I…I just have…. Been a little worried" I said making something up, which lead to stuttering.  
" Be truthful Inusora!" Warren laughed at me bring out a flush from me.  
" All right. You probably know that I have been having a.." I started.  
" A relationship with Joey" Warren finished for me with a I'm bored look on his face.  
" Yeah, I was just thinking is it really fair to be in a relationship with him when he's giving so much up for me" I questioned myself and Warren.  
" Well I'll be straight with you Inusora. Yeah it's fair Joey and me had a talk a while back he said he was looking for a way out. He had it pinned to Marybelle if he did something wrong to her. Then he met you and decided to hold it off for a while so he could have a relationship as a friend or something more when he got out of the circle" Warren answered the question that had been bothering me.  
" Thanks" I said in my sweet voice.  
Warren smiled at that and was holding in laughs as the teacher started to lecture us.  
END OF THE SCHOOL DAY  
(Joey) I walked to Mrs.Myers class at the end of the day. I spotted Inusora out side of the class room.  
" Hi dude what took you Mrs.Myers kept coming out of the room and looking down the halls asking me every time if I had seen Joey" Inusora exclaimed pouncing towards me for a hug.  
" Well I'm here now, cross your fingers that it's something good" I laughed as I walked into the classroom.  
" There you are, go take a seat"Mrs.Myers demanded.  
I took a seat and glanced over at her when she shut the door.  
" I wanted to talk to you about something private" Mrs.Myers explained noticing that I was staring at the closed door.  
Once she had shut the door I felt like a caged animal. I knew that when I saw an animal caged up I would now feel sorry for it.  
" You better be ready for this are you ready Joey?" Mrs. Myers asked.  
"Yes Mrs.Myers" I answered trying to keep my eyes on her and my ears focused on her.  
" Call me Jane. I wanted to ask you if you were the one my sister said came in to the police station to tell someone about Sheiva being abused?" Jane asked.  
" So that's why Jase asked me to stop at the police station" I exclaimed feeling a bit shocked.  
" Well that explains it!" Jane smiled.," You can go now"  
I walked out of the classroom still in a daze. I looked toward Inusora she was talking to Warren. I walked toward them.  
" Ready to go?" I asked a bit worried. It looked like Warren really liked Inusora and was ready to steal her from me by his face, but then I was in a daze.  
" Yeah" Inusora said running over to me and standing on her tippy toes. She leaned towards my ear.  
" Joey he's an old friend, well I thought any way. He asked me if I slept with you. Then he said he'd be a better person to sleep with. Then he started doing sexual moves! Do something." Inusora whispered. I could hear the terror in her voice. The tremble of her body.  
I walked towards Warren grabbed his hand and said" Would you be so kind and take her of my hands" I said in a pleading voice.  
" Course" Warren answered walking towards Inusora.  
I still held his hand, Warren didn't even notice. I pulled on his hand while I got up from my knees. He turned to look at me and instead saw my fist coming at him. My blow hit him in the between the eyes. He staggered backwards. Shit. I had forgotten Warren was a football player. This is going to be a downer for me. It'll hit the headlines football player beats up Joey and gets girl. My last thought made me turn towards Inusora who was frozen in place out of shock. Before Warren was able to overcome his shock I grabbed him.  
" Inusora come kick him in the hot dog" I instructed.  
My voice seemed to bring her back.  
" Roger that" Inusora laughed.  
She kicked the hotdog all right, but the wrong one. When my face turned into a grimince of pain Inusora stopped smiling. Warren was out of shock by now.  
" Not a very good amier are we Inusora" Warren laughed.  
" We'll see about that" Inusora chuckled waking me up. She walked forward toward him and gave a knee blast to the hotdog instead. I'm guessing it was really hard cause he gasped and staggered back wards only to be punched in the head. He was about to fall down to the ground but I caught him, and layed him down gently.  
LATER  
When we got to Inusora's house we both burst out laughing.When we fell asleep I'm sure we were still laughing then to. Hahahahaaaaahahahahahahahahah.


	6. loseing breath

(sheiva)  
Man I felt like shit. Jason had runaway from home to get me and all I could think about was the fact that he betrayed me. I felt like a greedy wolf child, the ones who got to eat before everyone else did. I took what I pleased and left little behind. Even though I felt mad at myself for treating Jason like crap I couldn't bring myself to apologize to him. I guess I was still a little mad at him, which made me mad at myself. I looked over towards Jason; he was looking forward, focusing on something. His eyes turned an emerald color and shone brightly his lips twitched. He looked towards me and I saw understanding on his face, but I also thought I saw a look of pain, regret, anger. The look disappeared quickly as if it hadn't existed.  
" Look" Jason said pointing forward towards the sun.  
I turned and saw the sun, I gasped. It was beautiful. I ran words through my head to describe what I was seeing. The sun was dipping downwards. It kind of made me think of dipping Oreo's into a glass of milk. I looked towards Jason who was looking at me.  
" Jason… I…I shouldn't have acted the way I did I'm sorry" I heard myself saying. My voice sounded weird to my ears as Jason leaned closer, I leaned in. Are lips were a breath away. This was going to be it. My first kiss. I closed my eyes. I could feel Jason's breath on my face. It was warm but cool; it sent shivers done my spine. Are lips were just touching when, a car honked it's horn at us. I sighed miserably I was so close. I looked around us to see why he would interrupt a moment like this. I looked up and noticed we were on his driveway. I sighed again and started to move forward. I put my arm around Jason's waist and leaned in to him. I was surprised to find him stiff. As soon as I looked at him he smiled and put his arm around my shoulder. He pretended he wasn't stiff. I thought of all kind of reasons why he would be stiff. While I was thinking of why he would be so stiff he started to hum. I listened to see if I could recognize it. I couldn't disappointed in myself I brung myself to ask him.  
" What you humming?" I asked a bit nervously, I wondered if he could tell.  
" I thought you would recognize it.  
It's the song from your cd!" He laughed softly.  
"Oh" I sighed. It wasn't the answer I thought I would get.  
I felt my thought closing from the inside. Oh no not this again. Not now. I started to struggle for air. I told myself in, out, in, out. It was no use. I started to panic. The pain in my chest made me come to a stop. Jason was still walking with his arm on my shoulder. He pushed me over by accident. As the ground came closer and closer to me I thought I was going to die. I landed on my chest. It let the air out but no air would come in. Suddenly I became cold so cold I was shivering and then I couldn't feel anything but pain. Jason squatted beside.  
" What's wrong?" He asked bitterly. I guess he was in as much shock as I had been the first time.  
I wanted to answer him but my thought wasn't working. Neither was my heart apparently. I saw him and then I saw nothing.

(Jason)  
I was squatting by Sheiva in the snow. I thought she had fainted because of shock or something. Then I realized pain was written all over her face. I wondered what was wrong. I began to check for broken bones. I came up with the total of zero. I looked at her boobs decided now was a good time since she wouldn't catch me. I slid towards her. I reached my hand to her belly. I was about to put my hand up her shirt when I realized something was wrong. Deadly wrong. Sheiva wasn't breathing.  
" I looked at the man who had pulled his car in the driveway.  
" She isn't breathing," I yelled at him in desperation. He shook his head and muttered something about kids these days. I looked down the street and saw a woman holding a baby. She bound to know CPR.  
" She isn't breathing," I yelled to her.  
S he looked at me and the girl at my feet, she hurried over and practilly threw her baby into my arms.  
The man I had yelled to first came out to retrieve his newspaper and saw the lady doing CPR to Sheiva. He ran over and apologized.  
Sheiva opened her green eyes and gasped for air. It came in so fast she nearly started choking on it. Once her breathing became normal she looked at the lady and the man.  
" Do any of you see a boy named Jason?" She asked bitterly, I guess she was momentarily thinking I had ran away on her.  
" I'm here" I sighed sitting beside her, then realizing I shouldn't have the ground was wet and cold.

(Sheiva)  
Man when Jason told me how, or what happened I cried. Not against him though cause I was scared of him being stiff again.

LATER…………..

We got moving faster then I imagined possible. I felt my muscles clench and tighten every time I took another step. I looked over to Jason.  
" Can we rest a moment?" I asked looking at a rock by a creek.  
" Yeah" He sighed.  
I pointed to the rock. We moved toward it I was slow Jason was even slower. I sat on it before he could. He got mad, fake rage I mean. He picked me up sat down and put me on his lap. I looked at him, his lips. I looked up to his eyes they were studying me intently. I looked back at his lips and grinned. I knew what to do. I looked at his eyes just in time to see them leave my lips.  
" Give me a kiss," I whispered. This shocked me a bit, but I liked it.  
"Why?" Jason asked leaning closer.  
" Cause I want you to, and you want to too," I answered leaning in.  
" Oh" he said leaning even closer.  
" Don't try to hide it from me I can see it" I smiled leaning in.  
" If you say so," He answered.   
He was so close I could fell his breathe coming on to my face. I closed my eyes as are lips met. When we broke a part he was grinning stupidly, I guess I was grinning stupidly to cause we both started to laughing. I looked towards the creek. To reach the creek you had to go down a steep hill. Jason looked at me, I looked at him and we started laughing again. Jason's knee hit my knee, which made me fall over. Soon I found myself rolling down the steep hill towards the river. As I hit it I shivered it was cold. I looked up the hill to see Jason running down it. He tripped and fell right beside me.  
He put his arm around me. I sighed.  
" Your all dirty" I told him.  
He looked down at himself and started to move his arm from my shoulder.  
" Stay still" I hissed.  
He looked at me like I was crazy.  
" I never got to kiss you back," I whispered leaning towards him.  
He was to high up I would have to ask him to bend towards me. I was about to tell him when he did. I kissed hi long and hard. I felt electric shocks through out my whole body. We broke a part and grinned. This time not as stupidly.  
We got up and realized we better keep walking or before we knew it we would be wolf prey.


End file.
